Keepsake
by Yogi Mutoh
Summary: He took something of hers and now he owes it to her to return it. Mai x Malik. Driveshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Out of my curiosity for my limits, I decided to finally take on a challenge. Although, I should be working on my other fics, there are things going on in my life that are making me feel some good ol' "angst." But I'm peppy. I'm just peppy-angry right now… if that even exists… 

This fic is response to a challenge my good (and talented) friend Jieli um… challenged me to. Basically, Jieli wanted to see a Mai and Malik pairing fic. Me, being in a slump, jumped at the opportunity of at _least_ attempting at the fic. Her request is for the fic to be slightly dark. Hmm. Well, it may be a hard task, but I'm up for it. Oh and many thanks to Jieli, who not only challenged this fic, but edited for me. Thanks! 

Since I write as I go, I don't know what this fic's plot is yet. Any suggestions are always welcomed. 

Disclaimer: I dont' own anything!!   
  


**Keepsake**   
  
"Hello? Hello?!" 

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. 

"Listen, here! I don't know who you are but I better not find you calling me again or you'll be very sorry!!!" 

She was yelling at him with an empty threat. He would have laughed at such a "menacing" threat, but even breathing seemed like work to him at the moment. Before he was hesitant on calling her, but now he was frozen on the other end of the phone line while she yelled obscenities at him. 

"Urgh!" she groaned as he slammed the phone hard. The dial tone soon followed. 

He sighed heavily. "I couldn't bring myself to say—" 

Abruptly, a knock came from his door. On the other side he could hear a muffled call. "Malik-sama." 

"Enter," Malik Ishtar replied, placing his cell phone on the table, more calmly then she had. 

At the doorway, Rishid Ishtar greeted his master with a bow. "Malik-sama." 

"Um, Rishid, there is no need for that," Malik chuckled lightly. "I mean, after all you've done for me--" 

"It is my duty, Malik-sama. I merely--" 

"RISHID!" Malik yelled, causing Rishid to cower slightly. At that moment, Malik regretted his outburst, but he had to interrupt him. "Rishid," he said solemnly. "I will have you calling me Malik-sama no more!" Upon hearing this, Rishid was saddened, but Malik was not yet finished with what he had to say. "An older brother should not have to call his younger brother 'sama.'" 

It was a strange sight to see Rishid's face light up like a young child at a candy store. Unconsciously, Malik blushed at the sentimental statement he had made. Rarely had he spoken of any affection towards anyone and here he was, being brotherly with Rishid. 

"Malik-sama, it makes me happy that you think so kindly of me." 

Malik shifted his eyes, once again looking embarrassed. "Rishid, please don't make me repeat myself. It's just Malik." 

"As you wish, Malik." 

"No, you're not getting it at all!" Frustrated, he got up from his chair and walked over the window to look out at the ocean. From his viewpoint aboard the steadily moving boat, he could see the dismal gray hue of the sky, reflecting that it matched his melancholy mood rather well. "It should not be me who 'wishes' for you to call me Malik, I just…well I just wish you'd call me plain 'Malik' because you want to, not because of my command." 

"Malik…" At last, he heard his name spoken wholeheartedly. "What's this?" 

"Ah!" he yelped, jumping in surprise. Rishid had discovered the current web page he was viewing from his laptop. Malik hurried to cover his actions. "It's nothing!" 

"Kujaku Mai?" Rishid raised an eyebrow. "She's that woman from the Battle City tournament." 

"Uh, yeah. I went to the Kaiba Corporation website to find out information on everyone who was in the finals. I was bored and happened to wander into the website." 

"Apparently," Rishid moved in for a closer inspection, "they also give out the private information of each duelist." 

Malik cringed. The slight hope he had of fooling Rishid was gone. He'd rather not have Rishid find him illegally hacking into Kaiba Corporation's system or the fact that he was viewing a girl's profile. He could only imagine what Rishid would be thinking. 

Rishid rose, moving away from the computer, a small smile plastered across his features. "Malik-sama, excuse me, I must attend to other duties." Giving another bow, Rishid retreated out of the room. 

"We're going to have to work on it." Malik shrugged as he saw Rishid leaving. He didn't realize how difficult it would be to have the 'sama' removed from his name. "This isn't the time to think about that. I have more important business to attend to." 

Shifting his attention to the computer screen, he saw the page that was displayed. 

"Kujaku Mai…I…" 

He reached into his pockets. 

"I…will return this..."

* * *

So? What did you think? Any kind of review is welcome. Oh and yes, if any of you have a suggestion as to what Malik has that belongs to Mai, then please send your idea in to me. I would like to hear what you're guesses are. 

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so bad! This chapter feels like it's one of those filler chapters. I can't seem to come up with anything! (Stupid Writer's Block) It's so frustrating!!! 

Well, first, I believe for once I'm going to actually do an outline so I can finish or have a guideline as to where this story is going. As for what the keepsake is, well, I think I have a good idea what it should be. Thank you so much to those who gave some suggestions. They actually helped, or should I say, they're helping me decide what Malik has that is Mai's. 

The only thing I can do for now is apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'm going to make an effort to finish all my stories from now on. So enjoy this chapter for whatever it does for this story! 

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own shoes, much less Yu-Gi-Oh. 

..._italics...._ thinking 

"....talking..." person talking. 

**_".....talking...." _** I use it normally when writing any sort of media broadcasts in my fics..   
  
  


**Keepsake**   
  
"For once, she was glad how durable cell phones could be. Her "latest" call had been the fifth in the last three days. Each call ended up the same way. She'd hear her phone ring, answer, receive no answer and then slam her phone down on the table or whatever hard material she could slam onto. 

America had turned out to be a nice place to get away from all her troubles. In particular, it was meant to forget the whole Battle City ordeal. 

"Phew!" She plopped herself down onto a comfy couch, and searched for the remote control. Finding it wedged between the couch, she turned the television on and flipped through the channels. 

"Boring... boring... even more boring...stupid...not interested..." she commented as she glanced from channel to channel.**__**

**_"—Miss Isis Ishtar. As your museum tour comes to a draw, might we ask what your future plans are?"_**

_Isis?!! _ Mai leaned forward upon hearing the familiar name. Although they had only met for a brief moment, she still knew who Isis was. She was Malik Ishtar's older sister.**__**

**_"Currently there are no plans for another tour. I believe the success of this one will open up further opportunities to organize another tour."_****__**

**_"And you, Miss Ishtar, what are you going to be doing? Taking some time off?"_****__**

**_"Well, um, it's been rather exhausting. A little off time might be a good idea. I would like to take the time to spend time with my younger brother, Malik--"_****__**

**_"Malik Ishtar? Ah, yes, your brother was one of the Battle City finalists, was he not? I believe congratulations are in order for him on at least making it to the finals. It was a spectacular battle that he had with Yugi Mutou."_**

Mai clenched her teeth. _Malik…that…that…_

"I'm very proud of Malik for making it as far as he did. We've been apart for so long, that…" 

The pause felt like an eternity. Isis tried to keep her emotions in check for the camera. Few knew why they were apart, Mai, being one of the few. However, she hardly knew the real background behind of the Ishtar family's involvement in the Battle City tournament. At the time she had first heard of Malik Ishtar, all she could gather was that he was the leader of the Rare Hunters. From what she was told and could conclude, Malik had become obsessed with Yugi and attaining the God Cards. Even if there were talk and words uttered about the past and other proclamations, she'd never understood or yet, didn't want to believe the meaning behind them. In fact, she had never understood the real deal between Yugi and Malik. 

Like any other person, it was hard to believe that ancient spirits existed--or even the fact that those spirits live in and take over the bodies of their hosts. Yugi was Yugi. That was it. Whatever his problem was with others was his own. Being so, she never questioned his motives, nor tried to involve herself into them. 

In the case of Malik, she could not forgive him. Malik, even if he claimed that his "evil side" took over, he was still responsible for his actions. 

**_"…that...well, that we have to catch up on our brother and sister time."_****__**

**_"Well, Miss Ishtar, thank you for your time and--"_**

CLICK. 

The screen went blank as Mai turned off the television. "Heh," she chuckled lightly. "Here I am, trying to get away from Yugi and his friends and they keep coming back to bug me." 

She sighed heavily. "Now what am I gong to do?"   


Isis smiled and shook the hands of the reporter as they said their goodbyes to one another. She's just finished another publicity interview, many of which she was required to do for her job. Thankfully, they were arriving at the end of their tour. Their last stop was in America. 

Another thing she was delighted about was that Malik and Rishid would be joining her as soon. After they had left everyone at the Domino Harbor, reality had hit and she had had to return to work. But there was so much she wanted to say to Malik, so much to do, so much to catch up on…. 

"Hey!!" 

Isis turned around to see her younger brother coming towards her. Watching him run up to her gave her a nostalgic memory of the younger Malik running over to her, overjoyed to see his older sister. 

Out of breath, Malik panted and kneeled down to catch his breath. When he was done breathing heavily, he looked up to give his sister the biggest grin he could possibly give her. 

It was one of those smiles that could melt anyone's heart. "Malik!" 

"Nee-sama," he panted, "good morning!" 

"It's evening here, Malik." 

Malik straightened up and scratched his head, embarrassed by his mistake "Oh, well, then good evening, nee-sama." 

Isis shook her head. Sometime Malik could look so darn cute acting dumb. Out of impulse, Isis grabbed her brother and hugged him. 

Malik blushed slightly, completely baffled by his sister's actions. "Nee-sama?" he asked nervously. 

"What is it?" she responded, only tightening her grip on her brother even more. 

"Nothing…" he smiled as he nuzzled her shoulder and hugged her in return, "Nothing at all…"   


"You want me to make an appearance at your tournament?" 

"Yes, Miss Kujaku. You're a famed duelist. It would be an honor for us to have you host our tournament." 

"What about participating in the tournament?" 

"That could be arranged. Though, I doubt anyone would be able to beat you." 

Mai inwardly smirked at that statement, as she undoubtedly being kissed up to, but nonetheless, the prospect of a tournament sounded interesting. "I'll think about it." 

"We'll be expecting your response, Miss Kujaku. Have a good evening!" 

"You too." She hung up the phone and let it land beside her.__

_Ah, another tournament. And it's got nothing to do with Battle City. No Yugi, no Jonouchi, no Kaiba, and no Malik._

* * *

So yeah... that was... filler-ish. Well, review and hope this ties you down until the next chapter. Thanks for reading!! 

As for my reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to review!! Next time I promise to write responses!! 

And as always, thank you Jieli for being my beta-reader and great friend!   
  



End file.
